powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Swordsmanship
The power to be supernaturally proficient in the way of the sword. Advanced version of Enhanced Swordsmanship. Variation of Supernatural Combat. Also Called *Supernatural Swordplay Capabilities User is able to wield a sword with supernatural proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform seemingly impossible feats with ease, such as cutting through nigh-invulnerable or intangible materials, blocking or deflecting things that should be impossible to block/deflect and even slash targets from any distance. The user's skill with a blade is so great that they can wield blades they shouldn't be able to such as Empathic and Bound weapons. Applications *Absolute Piercing *Absolute Slicing *Attack Movement Manipulation *Counter *Deflection *Dual Wielding/Multi-Weapon Wielding *Pulverization *Razor Wind *Slash Projection Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *One-Man Army *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Supernatural Combat *Sword Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Empowerment *Weapon Enhancement *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Mode *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *Weapon State Known Users Known Items *Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword (Yongbi the Invincible) Gallery Anime/Manga File:Sephiria_Using_Mekkai.png|Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) is a master swordswoman, enough to completely atomize her target with her ultimate technique, Mekkai. File:Creed_Diskenth_Imagine_Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) using his Imagine Blade ability to create a supernatural blade that can allow him to perform devastating feats such as slicing through the nigh-unbreakable orichalcum. File:Zanka_no_Tachi.png|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) possesses the Zanpakuto with the highest offensive power, which allows to cut anything out of existence. Retsu Unohana (Bleach) precision.jpg|Retsu Unohana (Bleach) was once feared in Soul Society for her absolute mastery of swordsmanship. File:Zaraki_kills_Unohana.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is a tremendously powerful master swordsman, even without practically any formal training. File:Inu_taisho_last_stand.gif|Inu no Taisho (Inuyasha) was a powerful demonic swordsmaster with complete mastery of both Tessaiga and Tenseiga, he was also the only one who can fully control Sō'unga the sword of hell which can destroy the world. File:Shigure_Soto_Kyorenzan.jpg|Shigure Kosaka (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) has mastered the art of the sword to the point that not only can she become one with her sword but even become one with other peoples swords too. Living Ryuuma.png|Ryuma (Monsters) was a extremely powerful samurai from the Wano Country of the New World... Ryuuma slays the Dragon.png|...regarded as the strongest swordsman of his time for slaying a dragon with a single slash. Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) circle cut.gif|As a man who aims to be the strongest swordsman in the world, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is a powerful master swordsman... Zoro's Metal Slashing (One Piece).gif|...easily cutting through materials even stronger than steel... Sanjuu Roku Pound Hou.gif|...utilizie the very air itself to create a Slash Effect attack from a distance... Ichidai Sanzen.gif|...and as classified by Brook, he is a user of the Strong Blade swordsman with the Power of Destruction, demonstrating his one of his greatest feats with Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai (Three Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds) to slice through Pica's giant stone golem form. Mihawk's Kokutou Yoru.gif|Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece) is known as the World's Greatest Swordsman, capable of destroying entire fleets of ships with compressed air slash attacks, cut apart giant icebergs with his immense power,.. Dracule Mihawk Deflects Bullets.gif|...deflect the course of bullets with subtle movements of his blade,... Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman.gif|...and even defeat weaker opponents with a small dagger. Hanauta-sancho-yahazu-giri-o.gif|A former battle convoy leader and pirate captain with years of experience in the Grand Line, Brook (One Piece) is an extremely skilled Gentle Blade Type master swordsman,... Brook (One Piece) Soul Solid.GIF|...his swordsmanship a combination of classical fencing... Brook freezing slash.GIF|...and Iaidō as he coats his Soul Solid with the cold of the Underworld. File:Trafalgar_D._Water_Law_Room_Slice.gif|Wielding his Nodachi Kikoku with the precision of a surgeon, Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) combines his Ope Ope no Mi powers with his swordplay to cut at a great distance and without killing his opponents... Law's Meteor Slash One Piece.gif|...and with his ROOM providing the range, he perform feats like slice apart one of Fujitora's gravity summoned meteors... Issho-gravity-force.gif|Admiral Issho/Fujitora (One Piece) is a blind master swordsman who combines his skills with Gravity Manipulation via his Zuri Zuri no Mi powers. Hakuba the Sleep Slasher (One Piece).gif|While Cavendish (One Piece) is a genius of the sword by himself when taken over by Hakuba,... Hakuba the Sleep Slasher 2 (One Piece).gif|...he is able to cut down the strongest enemies without any effort at all. File:Prodigy_Samurai_Oden_(One_Piece).jpg|Kozuki Oden (One Piece) was one of if not the strongest samurai that was born in the Wano able to beat master samurai even as a child. A master of his Oden Nitoryu and his favored swords, Enma and Ame-no-Habakiri… Oden defeat Ashura.png|…he could defeat the enormous Mountain God and quell the lost cause region, defeating Ashura Doji and the numerous ronin and criminals in a single night… Oden's_and_Whitebeard's_Haoshoku_Haki_Clash.png|…clashed against Whitebeard in his prime, the latter described him as something incredible. And later become the only person to wound the long-thought invincible Kaido, something not even the Yonko has done in their fights. Ryuma.png|Ryuma (One Piece) was an extremely powerful samurai from the Wano Country in the New World. In life, he was regarded as the strongest swordsman of his time and was legendary for slaying a dragon. Postmortem, he wields Shusui with destructive power and proficient skill. File:Brook_and_Kin'emon_Defeat_Vegapunk's_Second_Dragon.png|Kin'emon (One Piece) imbuing his blades with flames of his Kitsunebi-ryu/Foxfire Style to perform supernatural attacks. Saga Yokazan.gif|Saga (One Piece) wielding the Shichiseiken, allows him to perform supernatural feats of swordsmanship skills and techniques. File:Tenmoku_Ikko.jpg|Despite being nothing more then a mere Mystes, Tenmoku Ikko (Shakugan no Shana) is the most feared being in both the crimson realm and human world as he is such a master of the blade, that he can easily do things that are said to be impossible with it. And his skill is so great that neither Crimson Lords nor the most powerful Flame Hazes are able to stop him or even halt his progress. File:Gearfried_the_Swordsmaster_Wielding_Red-Eyes_Black_Dragon_Sword.png|Gearfried the Swordmaster (Yu-Gi-Oh!) possesses such godlike skill with the sword that he is capable of wielding empathetic and soul-bound weapons with ease, as well draw out the absolute potential of any blade he wields. File:Hiei 16 Slash.gif|A powerful master swordsman, Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to execute mulitple, percise strikes at lightning-fast speed as seen when slashed Seiryu sixteen times in the blink of an eye. Kuwabara Dimesion Sword.gif|Though his physical skills wielding a blade are rather rookish, Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) wields the Dimension Sword, which allows him supernatural feats of slicing even intangible dimensional barriers. Edelweiss_Wings.png|Edelweiss (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) is the Strongest Swordsmen in the World known as the Twin-Wings feared at the worst criminal too strong to capture and has a sword skill that is referred to as a godly technique... Edelweiss'_fast_slashes.png|...that boasts the greatest attack power, which doesn't leave the tiniest vibration in the air and is sharpness enough to leave a scar in the air creating a vacuum blade. Hs.jpg|The most powerful swordsman of his time, Hiko Seijuro XIII's (Rurouni Kenshin) fighting proficiency goes beyond high level master samurai, even that of his student Kenshin... Hiko Seijuro's (Rurouni Kenshin) Swordsmanship.gif|...easily turning a grown man into literal pieces. Video Games File:LevelUp.JPG|Fighter (8-Bit Theater) can do impossible and physics breaking things with swords. File:Ramirez.jpg|Ramirez (Skies of Arcadia) has supernatural skill with a blade. 739361-ryu hayabusa.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) File:Sword_Master_H.png|Sword Master (Valkyrie Crusade) is master of all sword techniques, which includes all supernatural sword techniques, giving to her supernatural skill with a sword. File:Takemikazuchi_H.png|Takemikazuchi (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of swords, has godlike skill with swords. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Combat Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries